Babygate 2 point 0
by Saphira Von K
Summary: Puck's life is turned upside down again when he gets the news he'll have another baby. Though this time consequences are heavier than when Quinn was pregnant. PuckxO.C. And sorry for the "point" inbetween "2" and "0" but the title won't alow "."
1. Chapter 1

"I'm pregnant."

It was the second time in his life Noah "Puck" Puckerman had heard that sentence. And this time as well, it made his heart skip a beat before pounding a mile a minute. How could this have happened? She was on birth control and he had used a condom, a habit he picked up after Baby-gate. He told his friends he got a vasectomy just to make it sound like he'd rather get operated than use condoms but he was to afraid of needles and operations and anything involving a hospital to follow through with such an thing. He looked at her, the new girl. Sally. Green eyes, black hair and shy as hell but a tiger in bed. She'd do all sorts of freaky stuff Puck asked for, even if it took him a while of nagging, begging and a romantic gesture. God... They only had been dating for four months and a half.

"H- how?" he staggered, his voice cracking.

"I forgot to take my pill and the condom must've torn or something... I don't know..." she started to sob and fell into Puck's arms. He tried to comfort her. It was like with Quinn all over again, minus the cheating part. She sobbed violently against his broad chest, her hands gripping his shirt. He noticed she was still wearing the leather bracelet he gave her. He had worn it since first year of High School. It was a gift from his gran for her "bubala". After she heard that his gran called him bubala, she insisted on calling him that. He had begged her not to and eventually they met in the middle, meaning she'd only call him bubala in private.

"D- do you wanna go to miss Pilsbury? She can help?" Puck suggested carefully. Sally simply sobbed. Puck pulled her in for a tighter embrace when suddenly a camera was shoved in his face and Jacob-BenIsrael's nasally voice narrated:

"Our next hot item is this: Puck has knocked up a second girl! Is it because he couldn't keep his first "love child" or maybe he's following in his dad's footste-" Jacob was abruptly interrupted by Puck shoving him up against a locker.

"Listen up, _Jewfro_. You keep your mouth shut or I'll make

sure you'll never talk again. Understood? And I'm not like my dad!" Puck shouted, his face coloring red. His dad had been a lousy deadbeat of a man, walking away of a loving family without a reasonable explanation. Puck had vowed never to become like his old man. He had seen how bad his mother had reacted and he had struggled months with his fathers departure but then he realized he was the man of the family and he'd take over his dad's responsibilities.

"And you aren't going to post that video on that retarded blog of yours, _capiche_?!"

The nervous boy nodded, scared. After Puck let him go, he and the cameraman scurried off like mice. Puck turned his attention back to Sally, who was huddled up against the lockers. Puck sat down besides her, wrapping his arms around the sobbing girl.

"My mom will kill me. She'll kick me out... I'm not ready to have a baby..." Sally cried. Puck held her close.

"If she kicks you out, you can move in with me. I'll take care of you and the baby." Puck said, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. His mom almost had a nervous breakdown with hearing he knocked up Quinn. If he told her about Sally now, she'd surely lose it.

* * *

Kurt didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just happened. He also didn't hear the full conversation but he did hear the words "pregnant" and "baby" and seeing Sally and Puck's reaction said enough. Kurt sighed as he opened his locker.

"Great... Babygate, the sequel." He mumbled grabbing his math books.

"Hey, white boy."

Kurts head snapped up in Mercedes' direction.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kurt nervously asked. Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him.

"Were you doing something I wasn't supposed to see?" she asked curiously. "Or do you know a secret. C'mon, spill it!"

Kurt nervously shifted on his feet.

"I can't tell. Not even you. I'm really sorry 'Cedes. But something tells me you'll know it soon enough." Kurt said resisting the urge to look at Puck.

"What? Why are you talking in riddles? C'mon white boy. I wanna know."

Kurt got really nervous.

"Eh,... Well,... Pu-"

Kurt was interrupted by a bully slamming him into a locker. Kurt never thought he'd be relieved to be shoved against a locker by Azimio. Mercedes was already yelling at the jock who merely flipped her off. She then hurried off to her best friend.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she got to the contra tenor.

Kurt nodded and looked at his watch.

"I gotta run. I'll see you in Glee?"

Mercedes nodded before heading towards her class.

* * *

Puck just couldn't focus. His eyes lingered on Sally in the front row of the classroom, her eyes gazing out the window. Puck chewed on the inside of his cheek, soon tasting blood.

He stopped and his gaze turned instinctively to Sally's stomach. Of course it wasn't obvious yet that she was pregnant, but pretty soon it would be and then people would start talking and harassing her, calling her names like "slut" and "whore". His eyes welled up with tears again. Why the fuck was this happening to him again? He was, yet again, gonna be a father. And he didn't even know if Sally would keep it or not. Maybe she'd even get...

Puck couldn't even think about it. The mere idea of Sally ridding of the little tiny human in her womb that he helped creating, though not on purpose, made it hard for him to breathe. It felt like someone was chocking him. He looked down, fighting the urge to cry. He couldn't. Not here.

* * *

Kurt's eyes darted around the room. He had English now together with Puck and Sally. He looked at the mohawked teen he had his eyes transfixed on Sally's stomach. Puck found himself looking at it too. There was no visible sign of her pregnancy yet. It also worked in her favor that she was a bit curvier so it wouldn't be too obvious the first couple of months. Kurt turned back to look at Puck. He had his head hung low and it seemed like he was about to cry. Kurt couldn't blame him. He was in a real pickle now,.. _Again_.

Kurt shook his head lightly before looking down on his paper, copying notes from the blackboard. He could clearly remember the drama when Quinn had one in the oven. All the yelling and fighting when Finn found out Puck was the father, Quinn being kicked out, her morning sickness, her mood swings and fights with Puck over money and giving the baby up for adoption,...

Nibbling on the end of his pen, he looked at Sally again. Poor girl...

Only 17 and already a parent... She was one year away from graduation. One year away from going to college and getting a job she'd love before finding a nice guy, not a self-proclaimed badass like Puck, get married and have kids. Now she had one on the way and if she decided to keep it, chances of her going to college were slim.

Kurt eventually just tried to ignore it for now. He had other things to worry about. Like his moisturizer being almost gone and what he'd wear tomorrow, for example.

* * *

Classes were over and Puck walked besides Sally towards Glee club. He held her hand tightly as they walked, a question he still had to ask on his lips.

"A- are you going to keep it?" Puck said softly.

It stayed silent for a while. Puck could feel his insides twist and turn. He silently hoped that she'd keep it. That he would get a second chance since Beth was given away. He had tried to seduce Shelby to get to his little blond angel but that hadn't gone as planned.

"I think I'll keep it. It was our fault so we gotta take responsibility for it."

Puck nodded and almost felt happy as he heard she'd keep the baby. He chewed on the inside of his cheek again.

"Noah? Can you do me a favor?" Sally suddenly asked. Puck nodded as he looked at her.

"Tell me what and I'll do it." he said, letting go of Sally's hand and wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm going to tell my parents tonight. Can you tell your mom? I'll call you once I'm done."

Puck's stomach felt like it did summersaults. Tell his mom... God...

"Noah..?"

Puck looked at her and nodded.

"I'll do it. I'll tell her. But when will we tell our friends?" Puck said gesturing to the entrance of the choir room.

"I dunno... We'll see..." Sally said before faking a smile and walking into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I "stole" Sally's surname from Peeta Mellark but hey...  
Also, reviews will be very much apritiated. Biiiiiiiig smooch to all mah lovleh readas!

* * *

Puck swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat on the side of his bed. He had just told his mom about Sally's pregnancy. She had started crying and calling him "stupid for making this mistake again". She eventualy gathered herself enough to say that if Sally would be kicked out, that she could come live with them and that she'd pitch in by lending them old baby stuff from Puck's younger sister, Sarah. Puck had nodded and then got upstairs and started crying his eyes out. Now he just sat there...

Puck was scared to death Sally'd get kicked out and shunned, like Quinn. She could always come here but he had seen how devistated the blond had been.

"Please call..." Puck mumbled. He wanted to know what was going on at home Mellark. He wanted to hear what was being said and already know if Sally'd stay home, if her parents would pitch in. If maybe her mom'd say that the baby was hers...  
He kept his eyes on his phone as if that would make her call faster.

He had almost dozed off when his phone rang. He picked up in a matter of seconds.

"Hello?"

"Noah?"

"Yes? How did they react? Do I gotta pick you up? Or are you staying home?"

"T-they kicked me out... They said if I was able to get pregnant, we must live together, pay for everything and-" She stopped talking, obviously really upset.

"And..?" Puck carefully encouraged her to go on as he made his way to the front door to pick her up.

"We have to get married. If not,... My dad will make sure you get put in juvie again..."

Puck swallowed hard. Sally's dad was a cop, a tough one. Puck had almost wet his pants meeting her old man, knowing he'd probably hunt Puck down if he dared to hurt Sally. It didn't help the man was 2 meters tall and had a scary scar covering half his forehead and right temple. He even showed Puck his gun collection and almost shot him when he caught them in bed together. If it weren't for Sally shielding him, Puck had been six feet under now.

"O-okay... I understand. I'll be there in ten." Puck hung up. He got in his truck and drove to Sally's house. He silently hoped and prayed Sally's dad wouldn't have a "talk" with him.

As he pulled up in front of her house he saw her sitting on the curb with a suitcase next to her. She was crying, her teddy bear, a gift from Puck, in her lap. She sobbed, seemingly not noticing Puck had pulled up in front of her. He got out of his truck and sat down next to her. Her attention immediately shifted to him as she sobbed in his arms again.

"Sally, listen now, 'kay? Tomorrow we'll inform Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury and we will see what they have to say. My mom already agreed to you living with us." Puck said caressing Sally's hair. "Are you ready to go?"

Sally whiped her tears away, getting up. She wanted to grab her suitcase but Puck beat her to it.

"Pregnant women shouldn't lift heavy stuff. I think..." he said more to himself than to Sally.

Sally smiled a bit as she climbed in the passenger seat. She turned on the radio, a Taylor Swift song blared through the car.

_" -u were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_Till you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places i'd never been_  
_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, tro-"_

Sally turned off the radio and looked at Puck in the rear-view mirror as he hoisted her suitcase into the trunk. Sally knew Puck was bad news as soon as she laid eyes on him. But he had this oh, so likable badboy charm about him that she couldn't resist. She knew he slept with most of the female population of McKinley and basically Lima in general, but she still fell in love with him. They flirted a bit, she tutored him in history and geography and well... Things happened.

It really started when she helped Puck to cram for a big history test. They were lying on her bed next to each other, Sally on her stomach with her feet up in the air, Puck on his back, his head hanging over the side of the bed, legs crossed at the ankle and his feet resting on her pillow. She was questioning him about the French Revolution.

"And what sparked the French Revolution?"

"Ehm... I don't know." Puck said casually.

Sally let out a sigh.

"Noah, we just read about this. It all st-" Sally was cut off by Puck pressing his lips on hers, kissing his way down to her neck. "W-what are you doing?"

"Having some quality time instead of studying for some lame test." he said with a smirk on his face.

Sally sighed at the memory. They had made out instead of studying, Puck had barely passed his test but they had become a couple. It sorta was the beginning of the end. Her hand found its way to her belly. In about nine months she'd be holding a baby in her arms...

Puck climbed in the drivers seat and started the truck. It was painfully silent until Puck spoke up.

"M-marriage, huh?"

Sally nodded.

"Yes... If not, you get sent back to juvie and they'll take the baby from me..." Sally whispered the end of the sentence, her eyes welling up with tears again.

"Well,... Then I'd better start saving up for a nice engagement ring..." Puck said with a nervous chuckle.

Sally nodded stiffly and looked out the window. Everything was so fucked up now...

* * *

"What?!"

Kurt looked at Mercedes. She was staying over at his place, unannounced. Neither Carole nor Burt had objected to it. In fact they even welcomed her with open arms. Kurt was of course happy to see his best friend but she was probably after that secret he knew.

They had started gossiping about stuff and before he knew it, he told Mercedes about the baby drama.

"Are you kidding me?! Another baby?!"

Kurt looked at Mercedes with a worried look in his glasz eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone else. I don't want it going around the school. Though it most likely will as soon as Jacob-Ben Israel hears even a snippet of baby drama."

Mercedes looked at Kurt.

"This can't be real! I thought Puck had vasectomy over summer?"

"Apparently not." Kurt sighed and flopped down on the bed. "Will you please keep it hushed up?"

Mercedes nodded.

"McKinley High, get ready for Babygate 2.0."

"Shit!"

Puck ran across the kitchen to the toaster that was smoking. He popped the two now black bread slices out the toaster. He cursed and threw the failed toast away before popping in two new slices. Sally was still asleep in his bed. He had snuck out early to make her breakfast in bed. Puck maybe wasn't the smartest or the nicest guy but he was gonna take care of his baby mama.

After boiling an egg and making some fresh orange juice he walked upstairs with everything on a platter. He walked into his room and saw Sally sleeping with her teddy in her arms. She had a certain glow about her and Puck guessed it was because of the baby. He put the tray down on a free spot on his cluttered desk and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently shook Sally's shoulder.

"Babe, wake up..." He softly said.

Sally moaned a bit and turned around. Puck shook her shoulder again.

"Wake up, baby. I got a surprise for you."

Sally opened her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms above her head accidentally knocking them against the headboard earning a muffled "auw" from the sleepy teen.

"How late is it?" Sally asked still sleep drunk.

"It's 7 a.m. And I made you breakfast in bed to try and cheer you up." Puck said while getting up and taking the tray of his desk.

Sally smiled at Puck.

"Thats very sweet b-"

Sally jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom and threw up. Puck followed her, holding her hair back. He was kinda grossed out by this but he knew that with pregnancy came morning sickness. He got on his knees and rubbed Sally's back softly. This were gonna a long nine months...


	3. Chapter 3

Sally and Puck sat down next to each other in Miss Pillsbury's office. None of them had said a word. They were waiting for Mr. Shuester to turn up. Miss Pillsbury was rearranging her spotless desk when Mr. Shuester finally walked in.

"What's the matter guys?" he asked seeing the two Glee clubbers.

"They wanted to,... Tell us something." Miss Pillsbury said as she looked at the two teens, folding her hands together.

"What's the matter guys?" Mr. Shuester said as he sat on the edge of the desk.

Sally and Puck looked at each other. Puck held Sally's hand and looked up at Mr. Shuester.

"Sally is pregnant..." He said.

Miss Pilsbury turned around looking for a pamphlet while Mr. Shuester looked at the teens, obviously worried about them.

"Have you told your parents yet?" he asked a bit hesitant.

Puck and Sally nodded.

"They kicked me out and we are forced to marry." Sally said.

Miss Pilsbury finally selected two pamphlets and laid them in front of the teens. They read:  
"So you are getting a baby at 17?" and "Married at 18: pros and cons."

Sally picked up the pamphlet about getting a baby and furrowed her eyebrows. Mr. Shuester sighed.

"Are you gonna keep it?" he asked.

The couple nodded and Sally put her hand on her belly. Puck kissed her temple. Miss Pilsbury straightened her back looking at the pamphlets in front of her, fighting the urge to lay them down symmetrically.

"Do you have financial support?" Miss Pilsbury asked after a few minutes of silence, obviously uncomfortable.

"My mom will give us my sisters old baby stuff and I have my pool cleaning business..." Puck said.

"You know that isn't enough right?" Mr. Shuester said. "Besides, that business of your seems rather... Shady."

Puck nodded looking down. Mr. Shuester had never seen the mohawked teen so lost... He put a hand on Pucks shoulder.

"I have a friend who runs a little second hand shop. I'll ask if he needs help so you maybe can make some money."

Puck nodded. Sally had been looking at her hands the whole time.

"Take care of yourself, okay? You're doing everything for two people now. And if you need me to drive you to the doctor, just tell me okay?" Mr. Shuester said to Sally. She looked up and smiled a bit.

"Thanks Mr. Shuester." She said with a soft smile. He smiled back.

"It's nothing. Now you two go of to class. I'll see you at Glee."

* * *

Puck was in computer class. While the teacher was explaining some stuff Puck didn't care about, he checked Jacob-Ben Israel's blog. His eyes widened as he saw the video on the blog and a piece of text reading:

"Last week it came to my attention, while I was snooping around for info about the wonderful Rachel Berry, that a certain mohawked teen is expecting a second litter with a certain black haired girl. It got affirmed and this reporter even underwent being threatened to find out the truth."

Puck was pissed as he clicked the play button. The video played and he turned the volume low so no one would really notice. Jacob appeared on screen.

"Our next hot item is this: Puck has knocked up a second girl! Is it because he couldn't keep his first "love child" or maybe he's following in his dad's footste-" Jacob was now being shoved up against the locker.

"Listen up, Jewfro. You keep your mouth shut or I'll make sure you'll never talk again. Understood? And I'm not like my dad! And you aren't going to post that video on that retarded blog of yours, capiche?!"

Jacob nodded and ran off, followed by the cameraman. He turned to the camera and said:  
"Here you've seen it. Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Babygate 2.0!"

Then the screen went black and Puck resisted the urge to get up and storm off.

* * *

Rachel was at home. She had been sick and tomorrow she most likely was well enough to go back to school. She had been selecting songs to forward to Mr. Shuester when she decided to check Jacob's blog. Most of it were false rumours about her and obscure pictures of her getting changed or badly photoshopped pictures of her. She couldn't stand the guy but sometimes he did get his hands on some pretty juicy gossip.

She looked up the blog and her eyes widened as she saw the latest article. Puck had knocked up Sally...

Rachel gawked at the screen and clicked on the "play" button to watch the clip. She looked at the screen.

"I better not be the last to find out!" she said being the drama queen the always was. She knew last time people refused to tell her 'cause she still had a huge crush on Finn back then but still...  
She grabbed her phone and texted Puck:

"Congratulations on the baby. Am I the last one to know?"

Not very long after, she got a reply.

"Shut up Berry. I've got some nerdass to dumpster dive."

Slightly offended Rachel put her phone aside and re-watched the clip. She'd never seen Puck so angry. It was actually pretty scary seeing him like that. And the bang that sounded as Jacob was being crashed against the locker sounded very painful...  
But she figured Jacob just got what was coming to him.

* * *

"Jacob-Ben Israel!" Puck stormed into the library where the gossip monger was hiding out, earning a loud shush from the librarian. Ignoring the elder woman he grabbed Jacob by the collar of his orange plaid shirt and dragged him out.

"I already warned you, you whiny little bitch, so I'll give you an option. Option one: you remove the video and article of your blog and get a regular dumpster dive or you won't and I'll toss you in the glass container!"

Jacob was nearly wetting himself as Puck glared at him.

"I- I- I'll delete it. Please don't toss me in the glass container..." Jacob said as he looked at Puck.

Puck looked at Jacob, the nerdy teen typing away hastily on his phone before showing it to Puck. "See? Gone."

"That's more like it." Puck said as he grabbed Jacob by the scruff of his neck and his belt and tossing his head first into the dumpster. Then he looked at the text Rachel had sent him. He sighed. Sometimes that girl really thought everything revolved around her. He decided to text her so she'd keep her big yap shut.

"Listen up. I don't want you to tell anyone. I want it to stay hushed up for as long as possible. Its bad enough it made a five minute appearance on Jewfro's blog."

* * *

Rachel's phone buzzed again. She picked it up and furrowed her eyebrows. At least she wasn't the last to know this time...

"I fully understand and no one will hear a word coming from me."

Rachel let out a sigh. Maybe she could just tell Kurt? But then he'd tell Mercedes and Mercedes'd tell Tina and before you know it Babygate 2.0 would be known by everyone.

"God, why must the life of an upcoming Broadway legend be such a hassle?" Rachel said flopping back in the mass of pink and white frilly pillows.

* * *

Sally was sitting in the choir room early so she could have some alone time. She put her hands on her belly, a sighs escaping her lips.

"So... Pregnant?"

Sally's head snapped up as she saw Quinn standing in the doorway.

"How do you know?" Sally asked.

Quinn walked over to Sally and sat down besides her. "It made a short-lived appearance on Jacob's blog. I also saw Puck screaming at Jacob to remove it before dumpster tossing him." Quinn said.

Sally cringed as she heard Jacob's name. Then it finally dawned.

"Aren't you... Angry or something at Puck and me? I mean, Puck did the same to you..."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows a bit and looked at the black haired teen.

"I was at first. Even a bit jealous but... I thought it'd be better if I help you. I've been through this before and... It's quite scary..." Quinn looked at Sally. "Did you tell your parents yet?"

Sally nodded.

"They kicked me out and Noah and I have to get married." Sally said.

Quinn raised a sharp eyebrow.

"Where are you staying? And are you keeping it?" she then asked.

"I'm staying at Noah's place. And yes I'm keeping it. It's my mistake and my responsibility." Sally said looking down at her lap.

Quinn smiled a bit and laid her hand on Sally's.

"Did you have a sonogram already?" Quinn asked.

Sally shook her head. I have an appointment for one this Wednesday. Mr. Shue is taking me."

Quinn smiled a bit. She just opened her mouth to say something when Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel walked in. The three stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the unusual twosome on the plastic choir room chairs.

"Oh, hi ladies. Hope we weren't interrupting anything?" Puck said as he walked in and sat down next to Sally. Slowly everyone came in and glee started.


End file.
